Let It Snow
by Ludvadia421
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and there is a huge blizzard that is headed towards Quantico. Every one is instructed to stay indoors and the team is stuck at the BAU. But, they still find ways to have fun, celebrate, and spread some love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's the middle of July and I'm writing a Christmas story! But who doesn't love a good Christmas story? Anyways yeah this just kinda came to me so I figured what the hell! Hope you like it! **

"I just turned it up." Rossi said to Morgan as he attempted to turn up the heat.

The agent sighed and returned to his seat beside his girlfriend on the couch in Rossi's office. He covered him and Garcia with a blanket, which earned him an appreciative smile from his girlfriend. Hotch was sitting the same way with Emily on the floor, his arm wrapped around her. Reid sat beside his best friend JJ.

"So what do we do?" Emily asked looking at the team.

"Well we shouldn't let this ruin out Christmas. We still have the food that was brought in for the Christmas party." Rossi said,"who's hungry?"

After they all nodded they made their way into the bullpen and got plates of the food. They sat around by the desks. Rossi held up his plastic cup, and gently hit the side of it with his plastic folk. They looked to their boss,"this isn't the most ideal Christmas dinner," he joked. They smiled,"I know we probably all had plans. Being with our immediate family, friends. But we have each other, and I'd say this is a pretty good family." They all smiled. His raised his cup more,"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They all recited. They all brought their cups to the center and hit each others. They talked and laughed with one another. JJ turned to Reid who was eating quietly beside her,"so," she started to get his attention. Hearing her voice he immediately looked up,"did you have any plans?" She asked

"I was going to visit my mom." He said

JJ nodded slowly,"oh that's nice. Hopefully tomorrow this clears up and you can still go."

Reid smiled,"yeah."

"But how about you? Any plans?" He asked turning the conversation around to her.

She shrugged,"not really."

"Oh, why not?" He asked

"My parents were going away this year for Christmas. I usually go there." She explained

"Well tomorrow, I mean if you want you could...come by and we could have dinner." He offered nervously.

JJ smiled,"thanks spence, that's sweet but you don't have to." She said, not wanting to impose on him.

"I know, but I want to. I like you, and I like having you around. It would be great to spend Christmas with you." He said a little more than he wanted, but it just kept coming out.

She gave him another smile,"thanks. I guess we have a date then."

He smiled. _A date. _He liked the way that sounded_, a date with her, JJ, the women I've always loved. No, she didn't mean it like a date date. Did she?_

After dinner, they continued to talk and laugh. Morgan had seen Garcia standing by the window. He walked over to join her,

"You okay?" He asked placing a hand on her back. She nodded with a smile,

"Yeah." She looked back out at the soft white, heavy blanket that covered the earth. It sparkled in the night. She couldn't hold back a smile,"it's a crazy force of nature but it's beautiful."

Morgan smiled,"yeah it is." He pulled her into him and held her close. She gladly wrapped her arms around his muscular body to bring them even closer, if it was even possible. He placed a sweet kiss to her head,"Merry Christmas baby girl."

She smiled at the use of her favorite nickname,"Merry Christmas my love."

**So this is pretty short but it's the first chapter And I promise it will get longer. I have a lot planned but I wanna save it for the next chapter and maybe another chapter after that. Again I know it's weird that in doing a Christmas story in July but I mean who really cares... I hope you liked it guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The team was back in Rossi's office, since it was warmest place in the BAU, talking and laughing. Reid looked around the room, Emily was leaning against Hotch who had his arm around her and a blanket around bother of them, Rossi was beside them laughing at a comment that came from Emily, and Garcia and Morgan were cuddling on the couch, she was grinning as Morgan whispered something in her ear. But he didn't see JJ. Once everyone was quiet Reid spoke up,

"Where's JJ?" He asked

They all shrugged,"I think she said she was going to the bathroom." Emily said

Reid nodded as they continued to talk. She'd been gone to long to be going to the bathroom, so he stood and went to go find her. It didn't take very long, she was sitting by the window in the bullpen. He walked over,

"Hey." He said softly

JJ looked up and smiled,"Hey Spence."

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled, she took his hand and gently pulled him closer. He sat down beside her. He felt butterflies inside him as she moved closer to him.

"Why are you by yourself?" He asked

"Sometimes I just like to watch the snow fall." She smiled as she turned back to the window.

Reid smiled. She was so beautiful, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her. He'd always had a crush on her and he always got that same butterfly feeling in his stomach. But for the past year or so, it's been getting worse.

"You okay?" JJ asked breaking him away from his many thoughts.

Reid turns and nodded, his lips pressed together,"Yeah I'm just...cold." He lied

"Here let's go get another blanket." She said standing. She took Reid's hands, pulled her up with him and they walked to the inference room. Reid stood in the doorway while she got the blanket that was on the table. She folded more and started slowly walking backwards as she did,

"I'm not even sure who brought these in. I guess they were-" she started to turn around and as she did she bumped into Reid. She'd gotten pretty close, if he was a little shorted they'd be kissing.

She couldn't help but look into his beautiful soft brown eyes. She looked at him for a minute, he looked good, his hair was long and framed his face Perfectly,"Sorry." She finally said

He shook his head,"It's okay." He gave her a smile, of course he didn't mind the little distance. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers. It was pretty quick, a little too quick. JJ kissed back, she wasn't gonna pretend she didn't like it, cause she did. It was nice. She was pretty sad when he broke away. She looked at him surprised, but he couldn't hide a smile,

"What was that for?"

He simply looked up, she followed his eyes and looked at the mistletoe that was hanging above them. She looked back down to his eyes.

"Wouldn't wanna break tradition." He smiled

Her smile grew. His confidence grew a lot after his bold move. Maybe this would be a good Christmas after all.

**Just some fluff before things really start to happen. Hope you liked it! If you LOVE JIED and MORCIA, check out my other story Perfect Imperfections.**


End file.
